A Monster's Chance
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: (What I expected to happen in Monsters University.) More Mike Randall bonding. More Backstory on Randall's hatred. More zany Mike and Sulley weirdness. I try to go into every scene. (Including Celia near end.) Basically what the internet (tumblr) was leading me to believe happened in MU. Mike and Randall are pals. But Mike gets kicked out of scaring. And Sulley steals his friend!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, to warn you now, I'll be bouncing from Mike and Randall perspective in this story. Back and forth. There's no warning. It just happens. The focus shifts. Look, I have nothing against the actual movie. I loved it. It was adorable and cute and quirky. I just… I wished they hadn't cut corners with Randall's story. I get that it's a film and you have to cut for time reasons, but judging by the role he played in original film, the cuts should have been elsewhere. He's the main villain. And they gave little reason for him to hate Sulley. Even my mother was disappointed by it. So, I'm writing this my way, with more Mike and Randall bonding, more Mike and Sulley bonding, and more Randall and Sulley hatred. (Lots of Randall sympathizing, though, so… If you don't like that… I guess you've never been on tumblr.) I was expecting more. And it just wasn't there…**

**Sorry if I mess up on quotes or leave some out. I don't have the movie memorized… But… Well… You know…**

"You know, your roommate is a scaring major also!" Mike smiled brightly up at the monster telling him the wonderful news. A scaring major? Yes! His roommate would be in his class, then! They'd be the best of pals! Oh this would be fantastic!

Swerving through the halls of the dorms, Mike muttered his planned introductions to himself. "Hello, I'm your new roommate!" "Hi, I'm Mike Wazowski, you're roommate!" "No, no, too bland…" Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, Mike whispered to himself, "Don't force it. Just let things happen… Your future best friend is right behind that door…"

Pushing open room 319, Mike gasped softly at the glowing green eyes on the silhouette in the room. His new roomie slithered out into the hall, grabbing his hand and shaking it excitedly. "Randy Boggs, scaring major! Pleasure to meetcha!"

Mike grinned up at the purple lizard boy. "Oh, uh, hi- Mike Wazowski!" He shook his hand with a smile. Which had was he supposed to shake? He had… one, two, three… Eight? Wow. Eight hands…

Randy grinned at him. "I wanted you to have first dibs!" Mike smiled. He was talking about the beds. He had saved them so he could choose? Aw, that was nice!

Chuckling lightly, still smiling, he said, "I can tell, we're gonna be best chums, Mike!" And then of course the inevitable happened- something behind him made a loud noise and startled him. Jumping in his skin, Randy disappeared completely. Just the way he didn't want to start their friendship.

Mike gasped again. Randy was positive he thought he was a joke. He had to. "You just disappeared!" he whispered.

Sighing and looking down as he rematerialized, Randy mumbled, "Yeah… Sorry. If I do that in class I'll be a joke…"

"No, no, it's good! You gotta use that!"

Blinking, Randy smiled. "Really?" It was good?

"Yeah, but lose the glasses- they give it away!" Mike replied, waving his hand and heading into the room. Randy took off the glasses and growled experimentally, squinting his eyes a little.

Following the green monster into the room, he asked, "You sure I should lose 'em?"

"Well, not if you need 'em to see," Mike replied, setting his bags down, "You don't do you?"

Rolling his first set of shoulders, he replied, "Well, no… They make things easier to see… It's just a broader spectrum…" Mike nodded slowly, single eye scanning the room slowly, as if scanning in awe. Randy smiled as he watched him nearly trip over the bags he had just set down.

"I want this side!" he announced, pointing to the left side of the room.

Slithering into the room, closing the door with one of his back feet, Randy said, "Alrighty then! We're gonna be best pals!" Mike grinned at that and went right to work unloading his luggage and decorating the wall.

As he stood on his bed to hang his dozens of posters, Mike asked, "So, is Randy your actual name or is it a nickname?"

Pushing his boxes under the bed, Randy replied, "Well, Randall's my real name, but I figured since we're pals you could call me Randy." Mike made a long 'ohh' and then yelped as he nicked his finger with a tack.

Turning around, Mike couldn't hold back a guffaw. He stifled it afterwards, covering his mouth to chuckle. Randy looked back at him curiously and he said, "Sorry, sorry, it's just…" Hopping off his bed, Mike poked at Randy's blanketing. "Is everything you own purple?"

Running a hand over the three nodules on his head, Randy sighed. "Well… Uh… Actually I change color while I sleep… So… I like to at least be the same color when I wake up- even if a darker shade…"

"Wait, you can change color too?" Mike asked, jumping to look straight at him.

Smiling a little, he nodded. He waited with a big grin on his face, obviously expecting him to just change right that second. Smirking now, he poked Mike's skin and focused on changing to the bright green shade. He could tell when he did just by the way Mike gasped and bounced with excitement.

"Yeah, you definitely gotta use that!" he said, "It's really good! You could just pop outta the wall!"

Sighing as his normal lilac hue returned, Randy plopped down on his bed. "But… how can I be a scarer if nobody can see me?"

"How can you **not**?!" Mike quickly replied, bouncing onto the bed next to him, "You could surprise scare them! You could just be hiding there- right next to them- and then BAM!" He slammed his little green fist into his palm. Randy couldn't help but laugh as he did. "Man, if I could do something like that…" He exhaled with a low whistle.

What Mike said next was enough to make Randy fall off the bed with laughter. He said, and he would quote, "I'd go and stand in the girls' locker room all day long."

Once the room was finally decorated, Mike took a moment to ask about his poster on the wall. "Is it like a motivational poster or something? Winds of change…"

Laughing, Randall hopped up onto the bed again, grabbing a notebook, "Nah, I just say it a lot… So, my mom actually made me a poster about it."

Mike silently read the label underneath it. 'Shhhh. Can you hear them?' "I don't get it," he said at last. And Randy laughed at him for that. Mike went back to his bed shrugging his shoulders.

Mike looked at his hat talking about how excited he was for the class. "I'm gonna be the best scarer ever," he had said at one point. Randy smiled unsurely at that.

"I wish I had your confidence, Mike… Aren't you even a little nervous?" he was at his desk, but he looked back at the little monster, who was staring out the window now.

"No… I guess not… I just… Can't wait to get started…" Randall shifted his eyes as he whispered that.

"Yeah, well you'll probably do awesome… I just hope I don't make a fool of myself…" now he heard Mike hop and turn around.

"Aw, come on, Randy! You're gonna do great!" he said, walking over to his new roommate, "You've got a gift! You'll be the star student if you work for it!" Randy sighed and fiddled his second set of hands together.

"I'm nervous…" he mumbled. Mike quickly patted him on the shoulder- or… well… one of 'em, and said he'd do great if he just kept calm. Smiling at him, Randall said, "If I get enough pep talks from you, I think I could become the president!"

Spending their first night together was… well… not so bad… At one point Mike woke up and felt like his whole face was smushed. He got up, went down the hall, got some water, then came back, and went right to bed again.

When he woke up, Mike couldn't help but laugh aloud. Randall lifted his head up to look at him with groggy eyes. "You really do change color!" was all Mike needed to say. He got it- he was the exact shade of his shriek-sheets. Getting up, trying not to turn red with embarrassment, Randy mumbled unhappily to himself.

"Aw, Rand, c'mon, it was just funny! I've never seen it before!" Mike said, hopping up and walking over toward the now sulking lizard, "I'll betcha by tomorrow it won't even faze me!" He could only hope so.

He had always been ashamed of being able to change like that. It wasn't scary… It was weird… Monsters were supposed to be scary… How was he supposed to be the best scarer ever if no one could see him and be terrified of him? Today wasn't going to end well… He could feel it... .Something was gonna go wrong…

At least he and Mike got to walk to class together. He'd know somebody who'd be willing to talk to him. They each had their textbooks ready, as well as pencils and notebooks.

Mike got them seats right up front. Swallowing, rubbing both sets of hands together, Randall whispered to him, "I'm so nervous…!"

"Aw relax, it'll be fine!" Wait; did he say 'fine' or 'fun'? Now he was even more nervous. He couldn't hear past the thrumming in his ears… Or… his skull… Gah… This wasn't going well! He kept rubbing his hands over each other, a nervous habit now.

Their teacher came in after that and began talking to the class. Randy still wasn't entirely sure if he could hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat.

And all of a sudden the terror levels went through the roof. Dean Hardscrabble flew into the room, closing all the curtains, and startling everyone out of their wits. She said she was just popping in for a visit. And of course that would lead their professor, or doctor or whatever, to ask her for words of inspiration. It HAD to be inspiration…! She told the class that scariness was the true measure of a monster. (As if they didn't already know that.)

"At the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam and you are out of the scaring program," she said. Now everyone was gasping. Mike and Randy exchanged worried glances. She left after that, abandoning Professor Knight.

Then he asked them a question… Roaring. The characteristics of a roar. Umm….

Randall blinked when he noticed the little green hand in the air next to him. Mike stood up and began to answer. "There are five categories… The duration of the roar, the roar's consistency…" Was that in the right order? Holy crap, what was that!?

A loud, monstrous rumbling roar exploded over the entire room. All eyes immediately went to the back. A large blue monster covered in fur walked in. "Oop, sorry, somebody said roar, so I went for it…!"

Everyone in the room watched as he made his way to his seat. Who was this guy? He seemed scary. How was he supposed to beat somebody like him at this?!

"James P. Sullivan," he introduced himself. And that grabbed professor Knight's attention instantly.

"Like, _Bill Sullivan_?"

"He's my dad," the blue monster replied. Randy smiled somewhat awkwardly at Mike as he sat back down, being completely blown off by Professor Knight when he asked if he should continue. He whispered a quiet 'sorry' to him and Mike only frowned to himself.

When they got back to their room, Mike was already raving about that final exam. "We gotta pass it! We gotta study and be the best students in the whole class!" he was waving his arms as he talked. Randy just laughed as he talked about it.

Mike was hopping up onto his bed, grabbing his calendar. "You're marking it down?" Randy asked, sounding utterly surprised.

Mike nodded. "We gotta be prepared!" he replied, writing it in big red letters.

"But Mike, this is rush week!" Randy argued from his desk, "This is our one chance to get in with the cool kids!" He then grabbed his tray off his desk, smiling, and said, "That's why I made these cupcakes!" Mike looked over at him quickly before going back and crossing off the date on the calendar. Randy noticed a cupcake out of place, well upside down.

"Oops," he said, spinning it around so that the cupcakes read "Be My Pal", "That could'a been messy..."

He and Mike talked for a little while longer; mostly just Mike explaining why he needed to be sure he studied for that exam and passed. "You have fun out there, though!" he said to him, smiling, "Go make tons of friends with the best fraternities! Bring me back a souvenir!"

Laughing, Randall headed out. Mike remained in the room and sat to start reading. Almost as soon as he had sat down to read there was a noise at the window. Well, actually it was the window opening. Looking over at it confusedly, Mike blinked when a snout popped up over the ledge. Then a furry red head. Then a whole pig.

"What?" And then the worst face possible popped over it. The Sullivan kid who showed him up in class today! He could have shown Professor Knight that he knew what he was doing, but this guy had to step in and ruin it! He didn't even care that the kid was late! And didn't even have his stuff!

He climbed in and Mike quickly stormed over to him. "What do you think you're doing?" The blue furball shushed him. He started yelling at him again when he covered his mouth. There were angry voices outside for a minute or two, and then they left.

"What do you think you're doing in my room?" Mike asked, angry that not only did this show off have the nerve to come into his room, but he also had the nerve to shush him in his own room!

"This isn't your room, this is my-" he began, then stopped, face falling, "This is not my room." Mike rolled his eye. No duh, genius… Scary face, scary empty head to match.

Apparently the fact that this wasn't his room didn't bother the Sullivan. He then forced Mike to go underneath his own bed to catch the orange red pig. It bit him. Several times. And it yanked him out from under his bed, shrieking, slamming him into Randy's bed, then he lost his grip on it. It ran willy nilly all over the room. Mike shouted, trying to get it to stop, but it climbed up over and behind his shelving unit.

And then the idiotic blue monster tried to climb it too! Oiy, this guy was not the brightest cry-on in the box. Just as Mike guessed, the shelf fell on him and all of his stuff spilled out onto the floor. But apparently being crushed by furniture didn't upset the blue moron either! He just laughed and said it was awesome.

And then! He had the audacity to introduce himself! "James P. Sullivan," he said, holding out a big blue paw.

Warily Mike took his hand and shook it. "Mike Wazowski…" he said before quickly going to the door to open it. "Well it was lovely meeting you and, whatever that thing is, but if you don't mind, I have to study my scaring!"

Sullivan scoffed. "You don't needa study scaring, you just do it!" he said.

"Really? I'd like to think there's a little bit more to it than that," Mike replied, fully prepared to come up with a witty response to make this big blue ball of idiot feel even more like an idiot, when disaster struck. The pig came back and took his hat! His hat that he got from the scarer! NO!

After shouting about his hat, Mike began running after the pig, desperate to get his prized possession back. He sprinted after it, behind the blue monster a few times, mostly because he had little legs. And finally he caught the pig, but just wasn't heavy enough. It took off with him riding on top of it!

He screamed as it sprinted past a monster playing guitar. He ran through a building on the pig. He was sure he hit several monsters on the journey, but what could he do? He got out of the frat house, hit several more monsters, and then finally fell off the pig. Did he slam into a fountain? No, he got hit with a football… At least… Well… There was a football next to him. Did somebody throw it? Doesn't matter…

He picked up the football, watching the path of the pig, and threw it at a garbage can nearby. Bull's-eye! It hit the can, knocked it down, it rolled right into the pig's path, and it ran right inside! Stupid pig…! He hurried to the can and yanked his hat away from the pig, lifting it up. And then suddenly he was being lifted up. The Sullivan hoisted him into the air.

He was shouting again. Apparently the pig was Feartech's mascot. And everyone was overjoyed that it had been caught. Once he had been set back down, Mike got the best news of the night. A fraternity was walking his way, and the head monster was saying he looked like something something Kai material.

"Well, thanks-" he started, but was interrupted by another fraternity.

He was an Omega Howl guy? Really? Wait… Wait a second… They were talking about the blue guy? But he didn't even catch the stupid pig!

And then the Roar Omega Roar monsters showed up. They said that Sullivan had guts for catching the pig. Which Mike technically did, but okay. He could try… Maybe they saw him holding up the pig with Mike and assumed he caught the pig himself. That was okay. They had to have seen him riding the pig.

"Hey, did you see me ride the pig? That took guts," he started, following after the group clad in red. Suddenly a crab like monster jumped around and began telling him to slow down. Did he just call him a squirt?!

The head of Roar, Johnny Worthington, came to him and said, "Ooh, sorry sport… Maybe you need to work with someone a little more your speed… Oh, they look like fun!" He pointed to a group of monsters who looked very very sad and very very pathetic. They were offering cake as their bribe to get people to join. He felt Worthington pat him on the back and say, "Go crazy."

"Is that a joke?" he quickly responded. Even being this confused and upset, Mike always had a comeback. He knew what he needed to do all the time. Or at least… What to say…

And next the big blue moron was coming and trying to get rid of him! "This is a party for scare students," he said.

"I **am** a scare student!" Mike quickly replied, if albeit a little weakly.

"Well, I mean… For scare students, who… you know. Have a chance?"

No Mike was mad. Chance? Chance? "My chances are just as good as yours!" he retorted angrily stomping his foot.

"Please!" Sullivan responded, "You're not even in the same league with me!"

Scowling up at him, Mike said, "Oh yeah? Well just wait hot-shot. I'm gonna scare circles around you this year!" And with that being his last word, he stormed back to his dorm.

Growling angrily to himself the whole way, Mike groaned when he got back to the mess the blue monster had made. He started picking up his books that had fallen all over, but knew he wouldn't be able to move the shelf on his own. Gotta wait for Randy… He set everything on his desk and heard the door click open.

Randy blinked in confusion, as Mike expected, when he saw the shelf lying on its side. "Hey, sorry, coulja…?" he didn't even have to finish asking, Randy helped him lift up the shelf and push it back into place against the wall. Guess those extra pairs of arms/feet came in handy.

Mike sighed. "Thanks pal," he said, grabbing his books and beginning to put them back inside. He didn't see Randall sulk back to his bed.

He heard him sigh, however. Turning around, Mike noticed how utterly defeated his roomie looked. "Hey…" he stepped down and moved toward him, "Randy, you okay…?"

The purple head shook from side to side. "No…" he mumbled, each pair of hands hanging limp by his side.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mike asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

Randy lifted his hands to press against his eyes. Was he crying? "Oh, Mike, everybody laughed at me! Nobody wanted to talk to me, some jerk knocked me over and I got those stupid cupcakes all over my face and I looked like an idiot! None of the cool kids wanted to talk to me they all just laughed and called me names!"

Mike was shocked to see he was actually crying, but he quickly patted him on the back. "Hey, hey, Rand… It's… It's okay…"

"No it isn't!" he retorted, shouting and sobbing in unison, "Now I'll never get in with the cool kids! I'll be an outcast forever!"

And he leaned forward and cried into his hands. Mike sat next to him in silence for a little while before exhaling slowly and saying, "You know… If it makes ya feel any better I didn't have a very good night either…" Randy lifted his head and looked at him, waiting for the story that was supposed to cheer him up.

Trying to smile comfortingly, and succeeding, Mike said, "I didn't get to study at all. That stupid Sullivan kid from today barged in here. He thought this was his room!" Randy smiled a little at that, so Mike kept going. He wanted to cheer his new friend up. "He brought a pig in here, it went under _my_ bed and he made _me_ go down and get it! It bit my fingers and then ran up behind the shelf. And the idiot tried to climb after it and knocked everything over…!" Randall smiled again at that. "And then the pig stole my hat, so I ran after it to try and catch it…"

"Stupid thing dragged me all over the campus, nearly got killed by a football, and then when I caught it…" Now Mike sighed. He had to hold back his anger and his sadness when he said this. He didn't want to upset Randy even more. "Nobody… gave me credit… Nobody... .even acknowledged that I caught it and not Sullivan… Three Fraternities came up and begged him to join… They didn't even look at me…" He felt Randall put one of his three-fingered hands on his back. "Sullivan… Said… I didn't have a chance to become a scarer… He said I wasn't even a scare student…"

Now he felt Randy rub his back sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mike…" he said, "Looks like we both got bad luck, huh?" Mike smiled and nodded.

"But, hey," Mike said, looking at the lizard he shared a room with, "I can definitely beat Sullivan at his own game if I try, right? And you're always welcome to hang with me! We're pals! We can study together and show those stupid kids they were wrong about us!"

Randy smiled at him for that. "You think we can?" he asked.

Mike grinned. "Wouldn't you rather be remembered as the genius scare student? Instead of the kid with the cupcakes?" Randall smiled weakly at that. Patting him on the back, Mike said, "My chances of being the world's best scarer are just as good as your chances of becoming the coolest kid on campus!"

**End of Chapter One. Next chapter includes all Mike and Randy's study times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, look. If you haven't seen the film, I strongly urge you to stop reading this. I don't want to spoil the whole thing for you.**

**Also, I am sorry the story kind of cuts off at the end. I explain that at the very end...**

* * *

**Okay, HOLY CRAP. When I went to write this I was NOT picturing it would open up PM battles and debates on morals and writing and life itself. GUYS. STOP. When I wrote this, all I was trying to do was write what I WISHED happened. Not make a big point about writers being good or bad or about society or anything. I blame myself for getting wrapped up in it, though. I go off on tangents like CRAZY. So I'm sorry for that… But please. PLEASE. All I want is for this story to not open wormholes into the netherworld. If you're going to flame me or yell at me about messing up quotes, I'm okay with that. I know I mess up. I can't memorize an entire movie. I went and saw it again to try and keep a few more in mind, hoping to fix that problem. Look, see? Going off on tangents…**

Waking up the next morning had actually been a challenge. Had Mike fallen asleep on the floor like that? Oh, geeze, how had his arm ended up wrapped behind his head?

Pushing himself up off the floor, Mike made for his alarm to turn off the beeping thing. He heard a 'thunk' behind him and looked back to find Randy had fallen off his own bed and onto the floor. Mike smiled when he saw how his purple scales instantly took on the appearance of the wooden boards.

Walking over to his roomie, who was currently rubbing his head and groaning with pain, he held out a hand. "Come on, we gotta get ready for class, pal." Randy smiled and took his hand with one from the second set, and stood. He noticed what color he was and quickly fixed it.

Mike headed down the hall to the showers, Randy following not far behind, and quickly went to work brushing his teeth and showering in the brown mucky water. It smelled foul, just what every monster wanted. When he finished, he waited for his roommate. The two went back to their room, grabbed their books, and began walking to class.

"So, if we wanna pass that final, we're gonna have to study," the green monster said as the wandered through the crowds, "I was thinking whenever we have a free period we go somewhere and try to learn as much as we can."

Looking at his friend, Randall asked, "You think that'll help?"

"Definitely," Mike replied, "If we can learn more than Professor Knight is even going to teach us, he'll have to notice us and then that stupid Sullivan will finally see that **we** are just as good as he is." Randy gave Mike a quizzical look, but it went unnoticed. It was time to head inside.

During class Mike answered dozens of questions, almost every single one right. "You sure you need to study? You really seem to know the material already…" Randy whispered to him at one point.

Mike wasn't looking at him as he answered. He was scowling up at the blue monster in the fourth row. "I have to. I have to prove to that jerk Sullivan that he's not the greatest thing to have ever been born," he hissed, turning his head back to the front of the room. Randall blinked at his little green friend for a minute- he looked furious.

When they left, Randall followed close behind Mike as they went off to study. He heard him grumbling about Sullivan this and Sullivan that and the way he clenched and unclenched and reclenched his clawed fists was truly quite frightening.

"Uh… Mike?"

"What!?" he spun around so fast Randy vanished. Quickly Mike's rage face softened as he realized how much he had scared his friend. "Oh, hey, Rand, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

Slowly Randy reappeared, biting his lower lip and rubbing his first set of hands together worriedly.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just…" Mike inhaled slowly and then exhaled. "I guess I just really wanna put that Sullivan kid in his place."

Frowning and continuing to rub his hands together, Randall said, "Well, next time could you just tell me? I thought you were going on a rampage or something!"

"Sorry," the green monster said, huffing and sitting down next to a tall tree. Randy walked over and sat next to him.

"Look, Mike, I wanna beat him as much as you do, but getting angry like that isn't gonna help," Randall said, motioning out with one hand, "You'll lose your focus and become so engrossed in being better that you'll become like a tyrant. Trust me, I know. Same thing happened to my uncle. Lost a bet and went nuts trying to win it back." Randy laughed lightly. "Ended up making a tiara for himself and pleading insanity as a sort of pity deal. Never lived it down."

The one eyed monster smiled at hearing the story. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We can become better than him without fighting with him and sinking to his level!"

"Right!" Randy said, smiling. Once their plan of becoming the best students was all sorted out, the two monsters began reading through their textbooks and quizzing each other. It started out easy, as they were new to the material themselves. But looking ahead, Randall quickly gathered that the questions would become harder.

So they spent a lot of time studying together. And it was actually kind of nice. Randy found that not being the most popular kids on campus may have sucked, but as long as he had Mike to talk to he was okay. Sure, he would have loved to hang out with the cooler kids, something he had never done, but for now he was happy just quizzing Mike on phobias and scaring techniques.

One of their first practices was with flashcards. Randy started by quizzing Mike. He held up a picture and asked Mike for the scientific name of the phobia. "Fear of spiders!"

"Arachnophobia!"

"Fear of thunder!"

"Astraphobia!"

"Fear of chopsticks!"

"Consecotaleophobia!" and then Mike smirked. "What is this, kindergarten? Come on, gimme a hard one!" Randy shook his head and laughed, searching for another good one.

He pulled out another card and said, "Fear of long words!"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia," Mike replied.

Gawking at his friend, Randall asked, "How did you even know how to pronounce that? _I_ can't even begin to try and figure that one out!"

Laughing and tossing the baseball in his hand around, Mike said, "Ah, it's easy once you memorize the fear-dictionary."

Putting his second set of hands on his sides, Randall asked, "You've memorized the fear-dictionary?"

"Well not all of it," Mike replied, spinning the baseball on one of his claws, "But I'm pretty close to getting it all. With a little more review I'm sure I'll be ready for anything Professor Knight can throw at me."

Sitting himself down in the grass, Randall handed Mike the flashcards. "Well, I don't think I'll be prepared for everything, but I definitely won't fail if I keep studying with you." Mike gave him a big smile and held up his hand. It was something in between a high three and a high four, since Mike had four fingers and Randy only had three.

"Alright, now I'll quiz you," Mike said, lifting the flashcards, "Let's start with fear of lizards."

Staring off at the sky, Randall searched his brain for the answer. "Uhh… I know I know it, just… Gimme a sec… I know this one… Um… Herpetophobia…?"

"Well, that's reptiles, specifically snakes and lizards, but I think professor Knight would accept that one," Mike replied. Randy frowned and looked at the grass. "Let's move on. How 'bout fear of scarecrows?"

"It… It started with an F… Uhm… For… Fum…" Randall scratched the back of his hand as he thought. When it came to him he stopped and said, "Oh- Formidophobia, right?"

"You got it!" Mike said, grinning and showing him the back of the card. The two quizzed back and forth for a while, each smiling and laughing whenever they really messed up. At one point Randy was so lost for an answer when Mike asked for the fear of closets that he just said "Closetophobia". It made for a fun time of Mike jokingly saying Professor Knight would love that answer.

They broke for lunch, Mike couldn't ignore his growling stomach any longer, and both sat off near a window while they ate. Randall watched a three headed pigeon try to land next to a student. It got eaten. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Mike didn't even look up from his book, he just said, "When I hear you chuckling like that, I know it's never something good. Who died?"

"Ah, just a bird, it's fine," he replied waving it off and turning back to his meal. Mike rolled his one eye and returned to scrounging over his book. He barely touched the food he had picked out and instead chose to read like a crazy person.

When they finished, they walked to their dorm. "You know, Mike, you should work out your body just as much as your brain," the purple lizard said, "otherwise your head's gonna make you top heavy and you're not gonna be able to walk."

"Hahaha, very funny," Mike quipped, frowning up at him, "Once I get my stuff put away we can go use the fitness room."

Upon arrival, Mike instantly noticed the big blue furry monster using a treadmill. Scowling, he said to Randall, "You go ahead. I'm gonna go show up that jerk." Rnady blinked in surprise and watched as Mike stomped over to where Sullivan was jogging. He hopped on to the one beside him and began running faster. Randall watched as they both sped up their machines so much that they both fell off. Well, Mike actually rolled off. It was pretty funny. He walked over laughing at him and offering him one of his many hands.

"You looked like a soccer ball," Randy said, still snickering as Mike re-adjusted his headband.

"Oh shut up," Mike grumbled unhappily hopping onto the non-moving part of the machine and turning the speed down. Randall did the same to the other one and then hopped on to walk.

Looking over at his green friend, who scowled at Sullivan until he walked off somewhere else, Randall said, "You know, you're really competitive. It's kind of scary."

Mike blinked and then smiled. "I guess it's how I was brought up. My mom loved being better than the neighborhood monsters. Always had to have the better shoes." Randy laughed at that and that made Mike happy. "I wanna surprise people, so I have to go above and beyond all the time to do it." Randy nodded and kept walking at his steady pace. Mike was already turning the speed up a little bit more. His purple friend noticed and warned him not to fall again.

"I'll be more careful this time," he said, fixing his headband again, "Besides. I don't have that big jerk to compete with anymore."

* * *

**Sorry it's a lot shorter than I wanted. I forgot a lot of the movie already, and I went to see it twice... I hope to continue this soon, but I may have to go back and re-watch in order to accomplish that...**


End file.
